Forever and Always
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: This story is really OOC for Cato and Clove. It's modern day, what happens if it's a lockdown and Cato and Clove are stuck in the boy's bathroom together. And what if Cato has a huge secret he didn't tell Clove? The summary is bad,but the story is better. Clato in the end. K for one curse word and very little blood
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is really OOC for Clove and Cato. This is a modern day story. I hope you like it! Btw this is in play version, so the name before the line means that that character is talking, so don't get confused. It's a third person POV.**

(A typical boy's bathroom, windows reveal that it is thunderstorming, 2 stalls down, CLOVE SEVINA is sitting in the stall. She is trying to find out what to do about the lockdown when the door opens, she's scared but she wants to know who it is. She opens her stall to see who it is. She inches her way out of the bathroom when she stands face to face with CATO WILLSON. CLOVE gasps, taking a step back. They both have surprised looks on their faces.)

CATO  
Clove! What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?

(Stands at the door way, shuffling his feet slightly)

LOUDSPEAKER  
ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

(hears loud pitch screams of terrified children with gunshots following)

CLOVE  
Teachers told us to go into the nearest room if we were in the hallway and there was a lockdown. This bathroom was the closest place!

CATO  
Okay... So now what?

(puts his hands in his pockets)

CLOVE  
How am I supposed to know? We're just supposed to stay here until the police come to tell us that the shooter was caught. Gosh, you should know that too.

CATO  
Alright. Alright. No need to get all mad at me.

CLOVE  
Whatever

(looks annoyed and has her arms crossed)

CATO  
Soooo... How's it going?

(he tries to be friendly)

CLOVE  
I'm stuck in a BOY'S bathroom until the shooter is caught. How do you think it's going?!

RYAN  
Hey! I didn't know what else to say! I'm trying to be nice.

CLOVE  
Yeah and I'm just trying to pretend like being stuck in a boy's bathroom in a lockdown is no big deal!

(let's out a annoyed sigh)

CATO  
Well what do we-

CLOVE  
SHHH! I hear footsteps.

(Both run into the same stall)

Oh my god get out!

(tries to push RYAN out of the stall)

CATO  
Hey! What's the big de-

CLOVE  
(Loudly whispers)

WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! THIS IS A LOCKDOWN! GET OUT!

CATO  
Well... What if I wanna be in this stall?

**That's all for now. I hope you like it, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember this is OOC for them both... clato soon to come.**

CLOVE

Well what if I don't want you to be in the same stall as me?

CATO

Come on, okay, please?

CLOVE

Okay, fine. Just don't annoy me.

CATO

Fine.

(Pause)

Don't you remember when I put Kool Aid powder in the shower heads at school? And then when the guys took a shower after gym they turned pink?

CLOVE

(frown turns into a smile as she remembers the moment)

Oh my God yes! They walked out of the shower and everyone started laughing at them.

CATO

Yeah, that was a really good one. And don't you remember in 6th grade I took Gloss's Oreos and filled the inside with toothpaste?

CLOVE

Yeah! His face was priceless. I mean he looked like he was about to murder you. You're such an idiot.

CATO

But I'm a funny idiot.

CLOVE

Sure, keep telling yourself that, and then maybe one day it'll become true.

CATO

(grin turns to a scowl)

CLOVE

What's wrong?

CATO

Nothing...

(Looks at the floor miserably)

(Footsteps are nearing the boy's bathroom door)

Someone's coming, hide and Don't. Move. A muscle.

CLOVE

What's the big deal? It's probably just the police to help us.

(trying to convince herself more than CATO)

CATO

Just... be quiet, even if it's the police... okay?

CLOVE

If I'm going to be quiet, I need to know why.

(crosses her arms, stubbornly)

**Find out why Cato down't want to see the police, like or comment if you want a lot of clato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter you'll hear about Cato's gang life and such. **

CATO  
Oh, right. Well, it happened a couple of years ago, when I was walking down the street. Ya know, there I was. Just minding my own business. I got my headphones and I'm jammin' out to my music. And all of the sudden, this group of guys just approach me, just walking into my personal bubble, and they ask me, (in mock deep voice) 'Hey, you wanna be part of our gang?' (normal voice) and I'm all like 'Well…' and the leader guy goes (mock deep voice) 'Well you seem like a tough kid an' all, but ya really gotta prove yourself before you join our gang'. Then I said, 'Well, what do I have to do?' 'You gotta rob that drugstore' (normal voice) and he pointed to the local drugstore (BRITTANY looks astonished) So, I don't ever back out of 'dares.' You know me. The class clown. Of course I don't actually think these guys are serious, but I do it anyway just for the thrill if it.

CLOVE  
No way! This can't be true

CATO  
Yeah way! And so I walked into the drugstore, and I walked out, and nothing happened to me until later. But, I stole what my gang wanted.

CLOVE  
(looks at CATO in amazement)

Wow... is that actually true? Wait. Are you saying that you actually stole drugs? Wait, are you joking, because this isn't funny.

CATO  
Why would I tell you that if it wasn't true? Huh?

(crosses his arms and waits for an explanation)

CLOVE  
Well, it just doesn't seem like something you would do.

CATO  
And why is that?

(sounds intimidating and scary to CLOVE)

CLOVE  
(feeling a little intimidated)

Because you're the sweet boy that I first saw in kindergarten that shared his colored pencils with me because I didn't have any.

CATO  
Yeah, but that was a long time ago...

(voice changes to a calm and comforting voice)

Clove, I'm still the nice and caring person that you first met in kindergarten.

CLOVE  
I can believe that.

(Pause)

Ugh, this is so boring. When is this lockdown going to be over?

CATO  
When they catch the murderer.

(a bulge appears in his back jean pocket)

CLOVE  
Hey, what is that?

CATO  
What's what?

CLOVE  
That thing in your back pocket.

CATO  
What? There's nothing there. I'm sure it's just your imagination.

CLOVE  
Okay...

(looks hesitant, but believes him anyways)

CATO  
So, what do you think will happen after the murderer is caught?

(slowly moves closer to CLOVE, and thunder booms & lightning flashes)

CLOVE  
We'll just…

(notices CATO moving closer-lights get darker)

Umm, what are you doing?

CATO  
Hm? Oh, nothing!

(scoots back-lights return back to normal)

CLOVE  
Okay….. Hey Ryan, whaddya wanna be when you grow up?

CATO  
Probably like a surgeon or something daring and interesting. Ya know?

CLOVE  
Yeah, I would wanna be like, a teacher for like, third graders or something like that. I like teaching, but I hate little kids.

CATO  
Then what's the point of being a teacher?

CLOVE  
Well I like kids, I just don't like little kids, they annoy me. The teenagers are more mature….

CATO  
I hate kids, they annoy me so much...

(pause)

(he steps forward)

Listen Clovr, you're a really nice person and I should have told you something earlier. I'm really sorry.

CLOVE  
What are you talking about?

(backs up and looks frightened. She opens the stall and inches her way out until she's out of the stall)

Whatever you're trying to say, spit it out.

(Looks really freaked out now. Tries to put on a casual expression to hide the fear)

CATO  
Listen, I'm so sorry. But I have one more task to do before I actually join the gang.

(takes another step towards her and reaches into his back pocket, obviously looking for something)

CLOVE  
(keeps on stepping backward until her back hits the wall)

Cato…

(pauses and gulps. Beads of sweat starts to form on forehead)

Just tell me already. I don't understa-

(All of a sudden the shooting becomes more frantic and the screams became louder. They hear footsteps. Then, the door bursts open revealing an intimidating boy with a black gun)

**Find out who the guy is and what he wants in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for saying the name Ryan in the story, I know it confused some people so let's get this straight. When I said the name Ryan, I meant Cato, I'm just writing a story for school and I got mixed up for names. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience and confusion of the names. I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters, even though I'd like to.**

GANG LEADER  
Great job Cato. I knew you could easily trap this silly girl.  
(grins with a malicious glint is in his eyes)

CATO  
(looks at the GANG LEADER and gives him a curt nod)

GANG LEADER  
Now, remember our deal about you joining our gang?

RYAN  
Yes... of course I remember, Thresh.

GANG LEADER  
(turns around to face CLOVE)

Anything you want to say? No? Ok, Cato, shoot her.

CATO  
(takes the gun out of his back pocket and faces it at CLOVE)

CLOVE  
(realizing what will happen, tears begin to stream down her cheeks)

Please Cato. We have been friends since kindergarden. We have so many great memories. I really don't know what I did to make you like this, but please don't kill me. I want to get older and accomplish things. I want to grow up. I can't die, I have a family. I have friends, people that I love and support me. Please don't do this to me. When I met you, you were the class clown. The kid everyone liked, the kid that would do anything to help out, and now... How could you do this? This is so unlike you.

CATO  
I'm still that nice kid you think I am. But the other boys thought that I was an outcast, a loser. This gang changed me, they think of me as an equal, as part of their family. My family doesn't care about me, you know that. I've always wanted a family and this gang gave that to me. My dad just beat me. No one ever cared about m-

BRITTANY  
BULLSHIT! I'll always be your friend, maybe even more than a friend. If you need help, I'll help you. That's what friends are for. To help each other. This gang isn't your real family, they're just using you to get what they want, they've never cared for you as much as your real friends do. We're your real family. You don't need to have the same blood to be apart of a family.

CATO  
(Realization dawns on him and he slowly lowers the gun until it's facing the floor)

I'm so sorry Clove, I'm…. I-I would never do this. I... I... I love you.

CLOVE  
You, you love me?

(tears start to stream down her face with a smile)

I lo-

GANG LEADER  
Cato! Remember, this is what you wanted. We're your equals. Just shoot her and you'll become one of-

CATO  
No.

(turns around)

GANG LEADER  
Excuse me? No one says no to me, you little punk.

(Eyes turn into a glazed color cracks his knuckles)

CATO  
I did. I'm not doing it anymore. I'm not shooting the woman I love.

(Drops the gun on the floor and looks squarely in the eye of the GANG LEADER.)

GANG LEADER  
Fine I'll shoot her myself.

**Dun dun dun! What will Cato do? Will he let the gang leader shoot her, or will he try to convince the gang leader not to? Find out what will happen in the next chapter. Also I would like to apologize if throughout the rest of the story, that if I say Ryan accidentally again, I mean Cato and I'm sorry if you get confused. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my reviews. I would just like to say that Brittany is Clove and Ryan is Cato, i'm sorry for the inconvienience and confusion. Anyways this is the last chapter. Clato is soon to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters in it. **

_Previously on forever and always:_

_CATO_  
_I did. I'm not doing it anymore. I'm not shooting the woman I love._

_(Drops the gun on the floor and looks squarely in the eye of the GANG LEADER.)_

_GANG LEADER_  
_Fine I'll shoot her myself_

(he aims toward Clove and pulls the trigger)

CATO  
NO!

(He lunges in front of CLOVE and the bullet hits him in his stomach)

(Staggers and falls to the floor. Blood is dripping)

POLICE MEN  
(Barges in the boy's bathroom with guns outstretched)

FREEZE! Put your hands behind your back!

(Handcuffs the GANG LEADER and other gang members)

(brings them out of the bathroom)

CLOVE  
Cato, I... I can't believe you took the bullet for me. I was trying to tell you this before, but I didn't get to. I love you Cato, I love you with all my heart.

(tears streaming down her face)

CATO  
(Reaches out to touch her face)  
I just want to say that you will always be the love of my life, and I'll always wait for you.

CLOVE  
Don't say that Cato, you're okay, you're okay.

CATO  
(looks like he's passing out, his eyes are fluttering)

CLOVE  
Listen, Cato I love you so much.  
(leans in and kisses him)

CATO  
(kisses her back)  
I love you Clove  
(he murmurs)

CLOVE  
(pushes his hair back and kisses him again)

I love you for forever and always.

**awwww depressing ending. Well that's it. If you like clato check out my new story Catching Clato. I might have an epilogue or something else, but I'm not sure. Thank you to all the people that reviewed, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
